Dragon Ball Z (PrinceKodi Human Style V2)
PrinceKodi's Second Human Style dbz Cast *Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars Clone Wars) as Goku *Padme (Star Wars Clone Wars) as Chi Chi *Pinocchio (Pinocchio) as Gohan (Kid) *Great Ape as Himself *Anya/Anastasia (Anastasia (1997)) as Bulma *Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) as Yamcha *Aang (Avatar The Last Airbender) as Krillin *Bucky (The Emperor's New Groove) as Puar *Pumba (The Lion King) as Oolong *Flynn (Tandgelt) as Piccolo *Garrett (Quest For Camelot) as Tien *Wart (The Sword In The Stone) as Chaotzu *Gobber (How To Tran your Dragon) as Master Roshi *Captain Neweye (We're Back! A Dinosaur Story) as Grandpa Gohan *Gran Gran Kan (Avatar The Last Airbender) as Baba *Chaz (Anastasia) as Dr.Brief *Anastasia.s Mother (Anastasia) as Mrs.Brief *Uncle Iroh (Avatar The Last Airbender) as Ox-King *Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess) as Kami *Bromley (The Swann Princess) as Mr.Popo *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Master Korin *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as Princess Snake *Morgana and Ursula (The Little Mermaid) as Princess Snake's Sisters *Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as Princess Snake (Dragon) *Master Yoda (Star Wars Clone Wars) as King Kai *Muk and Luk(Balto) as Bubbles *Boris (Balto) as Goergy *Drago Bludvist (How To Train your Dragon) as Raditz *McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) as Vegeta (Bad Guy) *Mr.Snoops (The Rescuers) as Nappa *Great Ape Vegeta as Himself *Another Namkains-Various Humans *Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Young Dende *Micheal (Peter Pan) as Dende's Brother *Kristoff (Frozen) as Nail *The King of Atlantic (Atlantis The Lost Empire) as The Grand Elder *Dr.Evil (Austin Power) as Lord Frieza (1St Form) *Jafar (Aladdin) as Zarbon *Genie Jafar (Aladdin) as Monster Zarbon *Abis Mal (Aladdin The Return of Jafar) as Dodoria *Razoul (Aladdin) as Cui *Daguar (The Riders of Berk) as Captain Ginyu *Lickboot (Tom and Jerry The Moive) as Jeice *Professor Screweye (We're Back a Dinosaur Story) as Burter *Alivan (How To Train your Dragon The Riders of Berk) as Recoome *Amos Slade (The Fox and The Hound) as Guldo *Bane (Batman The Animated Series) as Frieza (2nd Form) *The Joker (Batman The Dark Knight) as Frieza (3rd Form) *Lex Luthor (Superman The Animated Series) as Frieza (Final Form) *Killer Croc (Batman The Animated Series) as Frieza (Full Power) *Obi Wan (Star Wars Clone Wars) as Bardock *Hercules (Hercules) as King Vegeta (Flash back) *Young Dimitri (Anastasia) as Vegeta Kid (Flashback) *Maron (Krillin's Ex) as Herself *Boba Fett (Star Wars) as Garlic Jr * Jabba the Hut (Star Wars) as Garlic Jr. (Full Power) *Carlit Jr Hencham as Thimselves *Count Dooku (Star Wars Episode II&III) as King Cold *Dimitri (Anastasia) as Vegeta (Good Guy) *Milo Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) as Future Trunks/Teen Trunks *Baby Mowgil (The Jungle Book) as Baby Trunks *Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur Story) as Gohan (Teen) *Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) as Dr.Gero/Android 20 *Wiggins (Pocahontas) as Android 19 *Captain Hook (Disney Peter Pan) as Android 17 *Eris (Simbad:Legend Seven Seas) as Android 18 (Bad) *Katara (Avatar The Last Airbender) as Android 18 (Good) *Phoebus (The Hunchback of Noterdame 1&2) as Android 16 *Jareth (Labyrinth) as Imperfect Cell *Lobo (Superman The Animated Series) as Semi-Perfect Cell *BlackBeard (Pirates of The Caribbean IV) as Perfect Cell *Aladdin as Future Gohan (Flashback) *King Triton (The Little Mermaid) as Hercule *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) as Gohan/The Great Saiyaman *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Videl/Great Saiyawoman *David (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Goten (Young) *young Milo Tatch (Ataltis The Lost Empire) as Trunks Kid *Mrs Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) as Mrs Shu * Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty as Gohan's First Date *Erasa as Herself *Peter Parker/Spiderman (Spiderman) as Sharpener *Young Kora (The Ledgend of Kora) as Maron *The Colonel (Spirt Stallion of The Cimarron) as Majin Vegeta *Combustion Man (Avatar The Last Airbender) as Spopovich *Firelord Sozin (Avatar The Last Airbender) as Yamu *Rumpelstilsken (Shrek Forever After) as Babidi *Lord Farquad (Shrek) as Bibidi *Firelord Ozai (Avatar The Last Airbender) as Dabura *Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) as Pui Pui *Shrek (Shrek) as Fat Majin Buu *The Evil Manta (The Little Mermaid) as Pure Evil Buu *Preed (Titan A.E.) as Super Buu *Savage Opress (Star Wars: Clone Wars) as Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed) *Darth Maul (Star Wars Episode I: Phantom Menace) as Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars Oringale Triology) as Goten (Older) *The Runner (Alien 3) as Kid Buu *Uub as Himself *Chief Powhatan (Pocahontas) as Kebito *Prince Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) as Superme Kai *Brock (Pokemon) as Kebito Kai *Professor Oak (Pokemon) as Old Superme Kai * Melody (The Little Mermaid 2) as Pan * Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) as Bulla (Kid) Gallery Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Version 2 Spoofs Category:Humans Category:Anakin and Padme